Siempre Tuyo
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Pese al amor que sentían el uno por el otro, las relaciones sexuales se habían convertido en algo rutinario y predecible para los Mellark. Desesperados por salvar su matrimonio, comenzaron a enviarse cartas eróticas y apasionadas en las que explicaban sus necesidades y fantasías de un modo en que no lo habían hecho nunca. Y, sin poder contenerse, empezaron a hacerlas realidad...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Charlotte Featherstone**_

Su cuerpo ansiaba sus caricias.

Él lo sabía, entendía la necesidad que crecía dentro de ella. Ella también notaba su deseo; lo percibía en su respiración agitada.

Se buscaron con las manos, bajo las sábanas frías, hasta que se encontraron el uno al otro. Entrelazaron los dedos y se agarraron con fuerza…

«Mírame».

Él no la miró. Se tendió sobre ella y comenzó a subirle el bajo del camisón, y a acariciarle los muslos con las yemas de los pulgares, indicándole en silencio que los separara.

«Sí, acaríciame… Acaríciame todo el cuerpo con esas preciosas manos…».

Dios, cuánto adoraba sus manos. Sus palmas eran calientes y fuertes, y sus dedos, largos y elegantes. Aquellas manos podían darle tanto placer, tantos deleites exquisitos…

Lentamente, él siguió recorriéndole los muslos con los dedos expertos. Katniss contuvo el aliento y esperó a que él le separara el sexo y se hundiera en su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que había estado preparado para él, esperándolo, durante toda la noche.

A medida que la pasión aumentaba, y que el dolor de su útero se intensificaba, ella dejó vagar la mente y fantaseó con todas las cosas que quería que él le hiciera. Mentalmente, vio su mano recorriendo hasta el último centímetro de su piel, y después metiendo dos dedos en su cuerpo, y después tres… y después, la lengua.

Gimió y cerró los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no le hacía el amor con la boca. Tuvo ganas de ponerle la mano en los hombros y guiarle hacia abajo, por su cuerpo, y apretar su boca contra sí para que él se tomara su tiempo lamiéndola y acariciándola, sin dejar un solo centímetro sin descubrir.

Él sabía lo que necesitaba, y la acarició con la yema del dedo hasta que ella no podía esperar más, hasta que se agarró a la sábana y permitió que la imagen de su cabeza rubia entre sus piernas le llenara la mente. Podría llegar al éxtasis así, con aquella fantasía y sus caricias. Sin embargo, no quería tener un orgasmo simplemente pensando en lo que él le había hecho.

Quería algo real. Quería sentir su boca, sus labios, la aspereza de su barba, su lengua cálida y su respiración mientras se arqueaba y temblaba.

Estaba cansada de fantasear. Estaba cansada de soñar con actos sexuales que deseaba, pero que nunca llegaban a realizarse.

«Bésame», le rogó mentalmente. Tenía miedo de pronunciar sus deseos en voz alta, de que él supiera lo insatisfecha que se había sentido durante aquellos últimos meses. «Hace tanto tiempo que no nos besamos como amantes…».

Se oyó un trueno, y un rayo iluminó el cielo. Katniss vio, por la ventana de la habitación, las copas de los árboles agitadas por el viento, que soplaba cada vez con más violencia. Otro trueno… otro relámpago.

«Todavía no… todavía no… por favor…». Gimió, y movió la cabeza por la almohada cuando él le agarró las nalgas y le alzó las caderas para presionarla contra su erección.

«Todavía no…».

Ni siquiera ella entendía aquella plegaria silenciosa. ¿Acaso pensaba que todavía era demasiado pronto para que él la tomara, o estaba rogándole a la Madre Naturaleza que contuviera la tormenta un poco más… solo unos minutos más…

¡Demonios! Necesitaba tomarla en aquel mismo instante. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en llevar camisón a la cama? Todas aquellas capas de encaje y volantes le estaban impidiendo moverse con facilidad y hundir su miembro en ella, profundamente. Le temblaban los dedos como si fuera un jovenzuelo inexperto, y se enredaba en aquellos volantes como si fuera un principiante.

Ella se retorcía debajo de él, moviendo lánguidamente los muslos. Con sus movimientos, le friccionaba el miembro con el vientre. Él se apretó contra su blandura mientras buscaba el bajo del camisón para subírselo por las caderas.

Debería arrancarle aquel endemoniado camisón, rasgarlo y dejarla expuesta para poder sentir su piel. Y toda aquella carne suave…

Un trueno restalló de nuevo e hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas. Él notó que ella se ponía rígida, y oyó que contenía la respiración para escuchar los sonidos nocturnos y la tormenta que rugía fuera. «No, todavía no». Soltó una maldición y le subió el bajo del camisón, sin contemplaciones, hasta el vientre.

La habitación estaba oscura. No la veía, pero la olía. Era un olor a excitación femenina y a jabón floral. No podía esperar más. Ardía por ella, por su cuerpo húmedo, y por el hecho de sentir sus piernas rodeándole la cintura. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un mes? Sí. Un mes entero sin estar con su esposa, aunque ella no se hubiera alejado nunca de su hogar. Sin embargo, sí se había alejado de él. De hecho, de un modo u otro, llevaba más de tres años lejos de él.

Penetró en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, y gimió al sentir sus latidos rodeándolo. Estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo en aquel momento. Hacía mucho tiempo, y ella era muy estrecha y lo ajustaba con avaricia entre sus paredes. Sin embargo, él apretó los dientes y se distrajo lo suficiente como para volver a acometer y llenarla por completo.

Ella se arqueó y subió las rodillas hasta su pecho, acogiéndolo por completo, y él la tomó con movimientos lentos y profundos que la hicieron gemir y suspirar. Dios Santo, ¿cuándo había oído aquel sonido tan dulce por última vez? Hacía tanto tiempo…

Otro trueno, y el brillo de otro relámpago. El buscó su oreja con los labios, y se la acarició con la lengua. Ella estaba jadeando y le arañaba la espalda de una manera que despertaba lo más primitivo de su masculinidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía hombre con ella. No era un duque, ni un esposo. No era padre. Era solo un hombre.

La agarró de las manos y le colocó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, para que sus pechos escaparan del corpiño del camisón. Ella arqueó las caderas y lo acogió más profundamente. Él oyó que se le aceleraba la respiración cuando su pecho le rozó los senos. Vio su cara en la penumbra, llena de placer, y supo que quería que la tomara así, con los brazos en alto y su miembro embistiéndola.

—¿Te gusta así, Katniss? —le susurró al oído—. ¿O prefieres que te gire y te tome de espaldas? ¿Quieres que…

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

—No —gruñó él, apretando la cara contra su cuello. ¡Dios Santo, en aquel preciso instante no!

Ella se quedó rígida, y él supo que había oído los grititos de miedo que provenían del pasillo. Y supo que todo lo que habían hecho, todo lo que él quería hacer, había terminado.

Atrapó su boca e intentó besarla mientras seguía hundiéndose en ella, pidiéndole que ignorara todos los sonidos, y que solo lo sintiera a él. Sin embargo, ella lo empujó. Al instante, él perdió la erección y salió de su cuerpo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Tenemos miedo. ¡Papá!

Con un gruñido, Peeta se apartó de su esposa y dejó que ella se colocara el camisón antes de que sus hijos entraran corriendo en la habitación, con sus mantas, sus ositos de peluche y Dios sabía con cuántas cosas más.

—Solo tardaré un momento en calmarlos —le dijo ella—, y los mandaré otra vez con la niñera.

—Si la niñera tuviera sentido común, no habría dejado que salieran de su habitación, para empezar.

—¡Peeta!

Él vio la expresión de horror de su esposa, pero no le importó. Estaba cansado de aquello. De aquel matrimonio. De su mujer. Quería más. Quería algo diferente a lo que se había convertido su vida.

—Sabes que los niños tienen miedo de las tormentas.

—Y de todo lo que sucede de noche —dijo él con desdén—. No debemos pasar por alto las pesadillas de Finnick, ni el hecho de que Thresh se haga pis en la cama. Y no nos olvidemos de lo difícil que fue quitarle el pecho a Rue.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Son solo niños.

—Finnick tiene ocho años. No debería venir corriendo a la cama de su mamá solo porque hay un trueno.

Ella lo miró con desaprobación.

—Son solo niños, Peeta. Tú eres un hombre adulto.

—Bueno, pero también tengo necesidades. ¿Qué pasa con las mías? ¿Y qué pasa con las tuyas? ¿O es que ya no me necesitas? ¿Te has convertido solo en el caparazón de una mujer después de tener hijos? ¿Es eso, Katniss? ¿Ya no puedes hacer más el amor porque eres madre?

Apartó la mirada y se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando controlarse. Aquella era su mujer, a quien había querido más que a nadie, y a quien todavía quería. Aquellos eran sus hijos, su carne y su sangre, y sin embargo, al verlos entrar por la puerta llorando y gimoteando, tuvo la sensación de que casi los odiaba.

—Queridos —dijo Katniss, abriendo los brazos y permitiendo que subieran a la cama. La más pequeña, Rue, que no tenía dos años, intentó subir, y Peeta tuvo que ayudarla. La niña gateó hacia su madre. En menos de un segundo, sus cuatro hijos estaban acurrucados contra el pecho de su madre.

Sus hijos estaban exactamente donde quería estar él. Un lugar en el que no había vuelto a estar desde que había nacido Primrose, su tercera hija. Dios Santo, ¿de verdad habían pasado tres años desde que había nacido Prim? ¿Tres años desde que su matrimonio y su vida sexual habían quedado reducidos a la nada? Durante aquellos tres años, había estado viviendo con alguien a quien ya no conocía, alguien de quien se sentía muy lejos.

—Papá, me haces daño con la rodilla en la espalda.

Era Thresh, su segundo hijo. Solo tenía seis años, pero aquella noche, para Peeta, era demasiado mayor como para echar a correr hacia su madre por una tormenta.

Cuando Thresh lo empujó, Peeta soltó un juramento entre dientes. Agarró la sábana para cubrirse el cuerpo y se levantó de la cama. Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estoy harto de esto —dijo él.

Vio los ojos azules de su hijo mayor, que lo observaba desde la protección de los brazos de su madre. Sin poder evitarlo, le lanzó una mirada de enfado, a un niño asustado de ocho años, y después se dio la vuelta, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacerle a su propio hijo.

—Peeta —dijo Katniss con un suspiro. Su voz estaba llena de confusión y desagrado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¡Una esposa con la que mantener relaciones sexuales! Sin embargo, no podía decir aquello delante de sus hijos. Así pues, no dijo nada. Se limitó a suspirar; ella sabría lo que iba mal. Su matrimonio había terminado, y era hora de que lo admitieran. Entre ellos no quedaba nada. Nada salvo resentimiento, distancia y vacío.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó ella, mientras él se dirigía hacia la puerta que conectaba con su habitación.

—Me marcho.

Se hizo el silencio. No hubo ninguna súplica para que se quedara, ni lágrimas, ni palabras de amor. Nada que le demostrara que ella sentía algo por él.

¿Acaso no le importaba en absoluto? ¿Le importaba que no quedara nada de su matrimonio, o era un alivio para ella el saber que no tendría que aguantarlo más?

_**Aquí está el primer capítulo de una nueva adaptación, que les pareció?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia de Charlotte Featherstone**_

—Tus ojos han perdido el brillo, Katniss.

Katniss intentó sonreír. Dudaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer que sus ojos volvieran a brillar, después de que fuera tan evidente que su matrimonio había terminado. Sin embargo, no podía explicarle aquello a su amigo. Él era un hombre, y soltero. No entendería las complejidades de una mujer en los mejores años de su vida sexual, ni las complejidades del matrimonio.

—No, no —dijo Gale desde detrás del caballete—. No inclines la cabeza. De ese modo, el sol no te ilumina la cara. Tienes unos rasgos muy bellos, y la luz del sol los realza.

—Pero también verás las arrugas que tengo alrededor de los ojos —gruñó ella—. El sol es implacable con las mujeres de treinta y cinco años.

—Tonterías. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, Katniss. Eres bellísima.

Gale se arrodilló ante ella y le arregló la falda, ahuecándola por los pies. Después la agarró por los hombros y la colocó de modo que su pecho resultara más prominente, y le giró la cintura para que pareciera más esbelta. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella no pudo disimular que tenía los ojos empañados.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Katniss?

—Nada —dijo ella.

Volvió la cara hacia la ventana del invernadero, que daba al largo paseo de gravilla que conducía a la entrada de la finca de los Mellark.

—Creo que nunca te había visto llorar.

—La luz del sol es muy fuerte.

Él le tomó las mejillas e hizo que girara la cara para mirarlo.

—Hace meses que no eres tú misma, Kat. Cuéntame lo que te ocurre. Sabes que no hay nada que no puedas contarme.

Eran muy amigos desde niños, puesto que vivían en casas vecinas. Ella conocía a Gale desde antes que a Peeta, y tenía la triste impresión de que conocía a su amigo mucho mejor de lo que conocía a su marido.

Peeta… su esposo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No había vuelto a casa desde hacía una semana, desde que estaban haciendo el amor… no, ellos ya no hacían el amor. Desde que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, y los niños los habían interrumpido. Él se había puesto furioso con sus hijos y con ella. Se había marchado y no había vuelto a casa, y ella se había quedado preguntándose qué sería de ellos.

¿Había encontrado a otra mujer? ¿Estaba frecuentando los burdeles de la ciudad? ¿Había tomado una amante? Ella nunca había pensado que él fuera capaz de traicionarla, pero durante los últimos años las cosas habían cambiado mucho, y ya no estaba tan segura de él. Ya no lo conocía. No era el hombre con el que se había casado.

La ponía enferma pensar que él estaba en la cama con otra mujer, acariciando con sus preciosas manos las piernas y los pechos de otra mujer. Recordó todas las palabras de amor y de cariño que él le había susurrado al oído, y al pensar en que pudiera susurrárselas a otra, sollozó.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —volvió a preguntarle Gale. Su voz era suave, y su tono era de preocupación. Gale la entendería. Él siempre la entendía, cuando Peeta llevaba tres años sin querer entender sus necesidades.

—¿Se trata de Mellark? —le preguntó él, y ella asintió. Entonces, él le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares—. Ya no te satisface —dijo rotundamente.

Katniss asintió y se enjugó los ojos con el pañuelo.

—Sí. No me hace feliz. No lo he sido desde que nació Rue. Peeta y yo nos hemos convertido en unos extraños… Ya no hablamos, ni nos acariciamos, ni nos besamos. Ya no lo conozco.

—¿Y cómo es posible?

Las lágrimas volvieron a caérsele de los ojos, y Katniss no hizo nada por impedirlo.

—Ya no me desea, Gale. Cuando viene a mi cama, es como si solo estuviera cumpliendo con su deber. Se apresura con todo y me deja frustrada y anhelante. Es evidente que ya no nos quiere, ni a nuestros hijos, ni a mí. Ya no es feliz conmigo. Ahora mismo está en Londres, haciendo Dios sabe qué. Seguramente, acostándose con una mujer de menos de veinticinco años. Yo ya no puedo competir con una mujer joven, Gale. No puedo darle lo que necesita.

—Vamos, ven aquí —dijo Gale, y la abrazó—. Estoy aquí para apoyarte —murmuró, mientras ella sollozaba contra su pecho—. Estoy aquí, Catnip, para lo que necesites.

Katniss alzó la cara y lo miró a través de las lágrimas. Él la comprendía por completo. ¿Por qué no podía comprenderla también Peeta?

Mientras se miraban, Katniss vio que de repente, una cortina oscura pasaba por delante de los ojos grises de Gale. Pese a la confianza que existía entre los dos, ella sabía que le ocultaba muchas cosas, que había muchas cosas de las que él nunca iba a hablarle.

¿En qué estaba pensando en aquel momento su amigo? ¿Temía que ella aceptara su ofrecimiento? ¿Sabía que ella ya no quería un esposo, sino un amante, un hombre que adorara su cuerpo y satisficiera sus deseos sexuales? ¿Quería él ser aquel hombre, o temía secretamente que ella se lo pidiera?

—Katniss —dijo Gale, y se apartó de ella—. Casi no puedo creer que vaya a decir algo tan artificioso y tan cursi —prosiguió, antes de besarle la frente con suavidad—, pero un matrimonio es como un jardín. Necesita que lo cuiden año tras año, que lo cultiven y lo abonen. Y cuando comienzan a salir malas hierbas, cosa que ocurre siempre, hay que arrancarlas inmediatamente. Algunas veces, el amor no es suficiente para mantener unidas a dos personas. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Katniss?

Sí, lo entendía. Ella había descuidado su matrimonio, y ahora su matrimonio estaba asfixiado por el estancamiento, por la conformidad. Por la rutina y la fatiga. Ella había dado por garantizado el amor de Peeta, había esperado que él supiera siempre lo que deseaba, dentro y fuera del dormitorio. A ella no se le había ocurrido pedirlo, había pensado que él lo sabría.

—Y estás equivocada en lo que piensas, Katniss. Eres una mujer muy bella y muy deseable. Cualquier hombre daría su alma por poder acostarse contigo.

Katniss sonrió y se secó los ojos.

—Ojalá mi marido estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Me temo que diez años de matrimonio y cuatro hijos han dado al traste con mi atractivo.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es el atractivo de una mujer de treinta y cinco años? —le preguntó Gale—. Es la confianza en sí misma. La madurez. La aceptación. La seguridad para perseguir lo que se desea y saber lo que se quiere. No hay jueguecitos tontos, ni lloriqueos, ni pataletas de una jovencita. Las mujeres maduras saben pedir lo que quieren, tanto en la vida como en el dormitorio. Aceptan el hecho de que pueden ser madres y esposas, y también ser personas con necesidades sexuales, las mismas que sus esposos. Esas mujeres jóvenes por las que te preocupas, Katniss, no son competencia para ti. Aprende a pedir lo que quieres. Exígele que te permita hacerle lo que tú quieres, y te garantizo que será tuyo. Y no dudes, Katniss, que Mellark sigue siendo tuyo. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a una mujer tan preciosa, tan deseable y tan sensual como tú?

Deseable… Sensual…

Peeta estaba junto a la entrada del invernadero, observando a su esposa en brazos de Gale Hawthorne. ¡Maldito bastardo! Él siempre había sabido que Gale deseaba a su esposa. Siempre había temido que, algún día, Gale pudiera arrebatarle el amor de Katniss.

¿Y por qué no? Gale era un granuja. Un artista oscuro y romántico, con un aura de peligro. ¿Qué mujer no iba a dejarse conquistar por su cabello negro y sus ojos grises, que siempre lanzaban una invitación sensual? ¿Por qué no iba a desear Katniss a alguien como Gale? Demonios, prácticamente la mitad de las mujeres de Londres estaban a sus pies. ¡Pero por Dios que su mujer no iba a convertirse en una de ellas! Él no iba a permitir que Katniss echara por tierra su matrimonio por un revolcón en la cama del artista.

¿Y qué importancia tenía que él no fuera tan romántico como Gale? ¿Qué pasaba si él no le lanzaba miradas ardientes? Él la había convertido en duquesa el mismo día de su boda. Le había dado riqueza y residencias, y fincas más allá de la imaginación. Le había dado cuatro hijos guapos y sanos, y la creación de aquellos niños había sido algo apasionado y lleno de amor. Le había dado a Katniss todo lo suyo, y estaba seguro de que eso era más de lo que le daría Gale Hawthorne, a ella, o a cualquier otra mujer.

No iba a quedarse allí plantado, permitiendo que su mujer se le escapara de las manos. Ni tampoco iba a permitir que olvidara lo que les había unido: el amor y una pasión increíble.

Aquel matrimonio no había terminado. Se había dado cuenta durante la última semana, porque durante los días que había pasado sin Katniss, se había muerto por ella. Habría vendido su alma por verla, por ver su sonrisa, por percibir alguna señal de que todavía lo deseaba, de que él todavía tenía un lugar en su corazón, por muy pequeño que fuera.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que, aunque llevaba algún tiempo sin ser feliz, no era por culpa de Katniss. No era porque se hubiera cansado de ella, ni porque deseara a otra mujer. No era feliz porque aquel matrimonio estaba languideciendo, y todo era porque él había dejado que se estropeara.

No era un idiota. Sabía cuál era la causa de la infelicidad de Katniss, porque también era la causa de la suya: ya no eran apasionados. Ya no se reían y se besaban durante horas. Él ya no le hacía caricias a escondidas, ni le tocaba el pecho cuando nadie miraba. Ya no hacían el amor; solo mantenían relaciones sexuales, y tan solo una vez a la semana, quizá, si los niños no estaban enfermos, o no había tormenta, o si él no estaba exhausto después de pasar todo el día cabalgando por la finca para vigilar los trabajos agrícolas, o si no había bebido demasiado después de la cena, para ahogar sus agobios con el oporto. O si Katniss no estaba cansada por haber pasado todo el día persiguiendo a los niños, o atendiendo sus obras de caridad, o cumpliendo sus deberes de duquesa… Entonces, si no ocurría nada de aquello, tal vez compartieran cinco minutos de sexo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a que Katniss se agotara de aquella manera con los niños, y él bebiera tanto? ¿Cómo se las habían arreglado para convertirse en completos extraños después de diez años de matrimonio y cuatro niños? ¿Cómo era posible que él ya no se sintiera cerca de la mujer que le había dado a sus hijos, la mujer con la que había compartido la vida durante una década?

Todo se había vuelto rutinario en su vida, aburrido, asfixiante. Él no quería vivir así. No quería que Katniss viviera así. Y no quería perderla, ni quería que sus hijos lo despreciaran por comportarse como un miserable cuando estaba con ellos.

Necesitaba recuperar la magia de los primeros años, cuando hacían el amor en la hierba, o mientras sus invitados charlaban en la habitación de al lado. Tenía que seducirla, y necesitaba que ella lo sedujera a él. Necesitaban estar a solas, conocerse de nuevo, volver a conectar como amigos y como amantes.

Peeta retrocedió y se ocultó entre las sombras. Vio a su mujer levantarse de la silla y alisarse la falda del vestido. A él se le encogió el corazón al observarla. ¿Cuándo la había mirado, de verdad, por última vez? ¿Cuándo la había visto por última vez como mujer y como amante? No lo recordaba.

Aquellos últimos años, ella había sido su esposa, su duquesa. La madre de sus hijos. Él quería más. Quería a la mujer. Quería a la amante que había sido una vez, en el pasado.

Iba a recuperar a aquella mujer. Tenía que hacerlo, porque no podía contemplar la idea de perderla. No podría soportar que ella tuviera otro amante que no fuera él, y menos Gale. Estaba dispuesto a morir luchando, antes que entregársela a Gale.

**_KoyukiBetts: _**_Si, es de época y pronto llegaremos al asunto de las cartas, es una historia corta, pero en verdad me gusto mucho. A ver que te parece el segundo capítulo._

**_Pam'CulLenMelLark: _**_Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste_


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss se sentó sobre su cama mientras los niños se lavaban para la comida. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se sentía cansada y sola. El mayordomo la había informado de que su marido había vuelto a casa dos horas antes, pero Peeta no había ido a buscarla. ¿La habría echado de menos? ¿Habría encontrado a otra? ¿A una mujer más joven, más delgada, con un cuerpo firme, que no hubiera tenido hijos? ¿Alguien que pudiera dedicarse a él y pasar horas y horas haciendo el amor? ¿Alguien que podía cumplir sus deseos sin interrupciones?

Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Antes, ellos eran capaces de hacer el amor durante horas. Se escapaban a algún lugar privado y se tiraban de la ropa con impaciencia por sentir la piel del otro. Durante aquellos días, habían llegado a hacer el amor a plena luz del día, en un diván o en el carruaje cuando volvían a casa de una cena, o de un baile. Ahora, sin embargo, se veían a oscuras, y no dedicaban tiempo a los juegos preliminares, ni a acariciarse, ni a susurrarse palabras de amor. Y la mayoría de las veces, Peeta tenía que dejar la cama a causa de sus hijos, o por su insatisfacción hacia ella y hacia las relaciones que mantenían.

Él ya no le susurraba, mientras estaban haciendo el amor, lo mucho que la deseaba, y lo mucho que ella le satisfacía. Lo mucho que la necesitaba en su vida. «Pero tú tampoco lo has hecho… No has hecho nada por asegurarle que todavía lo deseas, que lo necesitas», le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Y ella tuvo que aceptar que era la verdad. ¿Acaso no era también culpa suya que se hubiera creado aquella distancia entre ellos?

¿Por qué no podía dejar que Peeta se la llevara a una habitación vacía y le levantara las faldas para hacer el amor rápidamente? Él lo había intentado muchas veces, pero ella le había apartado las manos con impaciencia y lo había fulminado con la mirada. «Esta noche», le decía siempre. Sin embargo, «esta noche» nunca llegaba, y él ya no había vuelto a intentar que ella cometiera una locura.

Y ella echaba de menos eso: la tentación, la seducción, la pasión espontánea y el riesgo de que los sorprendieran. ¿Añoraba Peeta esos momentos, como los añoraba ella?

Katniss giró la cabeza e intentó encontrar su olor en la almohada, el olor a limón, a jabón y a cuero. Notó que algo crujía bajo ella y abrió los ojos. Entonces, vio una hoja de papel doblada entre las sábanas, y la abrió.

_He cometido un error en mis relaciones contigo, Katniss. He sido injusto con los niños, y lo siento mucho. Mientras he estado lejos de casa, no he podido pensar en otra cosa que en ti y en nuestro matrimonio. Sé que no eres feliz, y quiero arreglarlo. Créeme cuando te digo que quiero darte felicidad y placer. _

_Placer… Hace mucho tiempo que no te lo proporciono, ¿verdad? Y me parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que hablé contigo de estas cosas. Casi no sé por dónde empezar, ni qué decir. Como bien sabes, no soy un romántico… Pero tengo sentimientos y pensamientos sobre ti, y sobre mí, juntos. _

A ella se le aceleró el corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que Peeta no le escribía una carta. Además, aquella era distinta a cualquier otra carta de amor que él le hubiera enviado.

Tenía algo diferente en las palabras, en el tono. Era muy provocativa, e hizo que se le formara un nudo de excitación en el estómago.

_Sueño contigo, Katniss. Fantaseo con todas las cosas que quiero hacerte, y que todavía tengo que probar. Quiero recuperar la pasión. Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi amante. _

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —gritaron los niños por el pasillo—. Ya es la hora de comer.

Katniss dejó la carta en el cajón de su mesilla de noche y pensó en lo que iba a hacer. Aquello era una rama de olivo. Peeta también sentía la distancia física y emocional que había entre ellos, y quería arreglar las cosas. Y ella quería exactamente lo mismo.

No había sabido cómo empezar a acortar la distancia, pero aquella carta le había dado una idea.

Tomó una pluma y un tintero y escribió unas cuantas líneas en una hoja. Le pasó el secante, la dobló tres veces y se la metió en el escote.

Con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

Sus hijos mayores entraron corriendo en el comedor, gritando y saltando. Se quedaron inmóviles al ver a su padre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Papá —dijo Finnick, poniéndose serio inmediatamente, mientras ocupaba su sitio—. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a casa.

—Papá —dijo Thresh, sentándose frente a su hermano.

—Finn, Thresh —dijo Peeta, sonriendo a los dos niños—. Me da la impresión de que habéis crecido mientras estaba fuera —dijo. A los niños se les iluminó la mirada, y ambos se pusieron muy rectos en sus sillas.

—La niñera dice que crecemos como la mala hierba — anunció Finnick con orgullo.

—Pero seguramente, no os habéis hecho tan mayores como para daros un beso —dijo él, mientras se levantaba de la silla—. Os he echado de menos —murmuró, y les dio un beso en la cabeza a cada uno. Cuando abrió los ojos, después de besar a Thresh, se encontró con la mirada de Katniss, que estaba en la puerta del comedor. Llevaba a Rue en la cadera. La niña estaba profundamente dormida, con la cara apoyada en el cuello de su madre, con la manita agarrada al encaje de su corpiño.

—Permíteme —dijo él.

Se acercó a Katniss y tomó a su hija dormida en brazos. La niña tenía las mejillas enrojecidas e irritadas.

—Es por las muelas —dijo Katniss—. Ha estado dos noches sin poder dormir, llorando sin parar.

Peeta estrechó a Rue contra su pecho y se inclinó hacia Katniss. En vez de darle un beso en la mejilla, como de costumbre, buscó sus labios. Unos labios que no había besado apropiadamente desde hacía años. Al recordar aquellos días, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón y se preguntó si podrían recuperarlos.

—Te he echado de menos —le susurró, y percibió la sorpresa de Katniss cuando la besó en los labios.

—Ugh. Finnick y Thresh gruñeron y se taparon los ojos con las manos.

Peeta sonrió, hasta que vio aparecer a Gale en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba en brazos a Primrose, y Peeta se irritó instantáneamente al ver a su hija en brazos de otro hombre. No quería que ningún otro tomara a sus hijos en brazos. No quería que hubiera ningún otro hombre en las vidas de sus hijos, ni en la de Katniss.

—Excelencia —murmuró Gale, mientras Primrose se escapaba de sus brazos y caminaba hacia Peeta. La niña se abrazó a las piernas de su padre y posó la mejilla en su rodilla. Peeta sonrió y le acarició los rizos negros, tan parecidos a los de Katniss. Miró sus preciosos ojos tan azules, como los de él y pasó un dedo por su mejilla rosada, tan parecida a la de Katniss.

—Papá, ya estás en casa. Te he echado de menos, papá.

—Yo también a ti, cariño —dijo él.

Y era la verdad. Los había echado mucho de menos. Mientras estaba solo en su enorme cama de la casa de Mayfair, había recordado aquellas noches en que los niños se subían a la cama de matrimonio y ocupaban todo el espacio y las sábanas. Él nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba ver a sus hijos dormidos entre Katniss y él. Echaba de menos estar tumbado en la oscuridad, observando a sus hijos en silencio cuando eran bebés y estaban al pecho de Katniss. Echaba de menos besarles las manitas regordetas mientras mamaban.

Echaba de menos besar a Katniss y darle las gracias por todo lo que le había dado en la vida.

Pasó la mirada por la cara de Katniss, y después por su corpiño. Tuvo el loco impulso de agarrarla y desnudarla, de poseerla.

—Creo que voy a marcharme ya —murmuró Gale, junto a Katniss.

Su mirada y la del artista se cruzaron por encima de la cabeza castaña de Katniss, y Peeta supo que Gale había interpretado correctamente la expresión de su cara.

—¿Qué tal va la equitación, cariño? ¿Has salido a montar en el poni? —le preguntó a Primrose.

La niña negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba—. Bueno, entonces saldremos a montar después de comer, ¿quieres? Y nos llevaremos a tus hermanos.

Peeta se giró a mirar a Katniss, y se percató de que Gale ya se había marchado. La puerta principal se cerró, y él sintió un inmenso alivio al saber que su rival se había marchado. Quería estar a solas con Katniss para curar las heridas que se habían enconado entre ellos. No quería que Gale, con su aura romántica e inquietante, estuviera presente mientras él intentaba reconquistar a su mujer.

Observó el rostro de Katniss en busca de alguna señal de tristeza por la marcha de Gale. Entonces, tuvo que admitir la verdad. Temía que ella lo comparara con su amigo y lo situara en segundo lugar. Él solo era un duque, y no podía medirse con un artista que sabía poner a una mujer de rodillas con su sensualidad y su lengua de seda.

—¿Por qué no descansas? —le preguntó a Katniss, tomándola de la mano—. Tienes cara de cansancio.

Ella se pasó la mano por el pelo con un gesto de agobio, y él tuvo ganas de patearse a sí mismo por haber dicho aquello. Vaya forma tan romántica de reconquistar a su esposa. ¿Por qué era tan poco considerado con las necesidades de Katniss? ¿Por qué no podía recordar que era una mujer, y que las mujeres no querían que les dijeran que tenían aspecto de cansadas?

Gale no le habría dicho algo así. Habría convertido aquel comentario en una invitación sexual, no en una crítica. ¿Cuándo le había dicho lo guapa que era por última vez? ¿O lo excitante que era su cuerpo?

—¿Katniss? —inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y captó su atención—. Yo cuidaré a los niños mientras tú descansas. Tal vez pueda ir a verte más tarde…

Al instante, a ella se le iluminó la mirada, y él vio una invitación brillante en sus ojos. Sí, ella deseaba que él fuera a verla en pleno día, mientras los niños estaban fuera jugando y Rue estaba dormida en su cuna. Y él también lo deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó del comedor para alejarlo de los niños y de las miradas de curiosidad de los sirvientes. Rue estaba dormida contra el pecho de su padre, sin darse cuenta de nada, y los dos quedaron a solas en el pasillo.

—Peeta, te he echado de menos —dijo ella, con una mirada cálida y sugerente.

Le pasó los dedos por el pelo y lo atrajo hacia sí para que la besara. Él lo hizo, y deslizó la lengua en su boca, y gimió cuando ella le llevó la mano hasta los pechos. Él la acarició con ansia, le apretó un seno y sintió su carne en la palma de la mano. Dios, la deseaba así, contra la pared, con los pechos libres del corsé. Quería levantarle la falda y acariciarle el trasero. Quería penetrar en su cuerpo y susurrarle palabras eróticas al oído. Quería hablarle de sus sueños, de todas las fantasías secretas que había tenido con ella.

Siguieron besándose, y él imitó con la lengua lo que quería hacerle con su miembro. Ella gimió y se apretó contra él, y frotó su vientre contra su miembro, que estaba a punto de estallar. Siguió provocándolo hasta que él tuvo ganas de hacer que metiera la mano por la cintura de sus pantalones y lo acariciara hasta el orgasmo.

Ella lo controlaba con aquel beso, y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos en su escote, posados entre sus pechos.

Notó que había un papel allí, y sonrió. Lo sacó lentamente de entre sus senos y se lo llevó a la cara para sentir el calor del papel, que provenía de la piel de Katniss. Lo inhaló y cerró los ojos. Olía a jabón floral y a miel, a talco de los baños de los niños, y a mujer. Olía a su esposa.

Ella lo besó una vez más y lo dejó allí solo, con el niño dormido, con el corazón salvajemente acelerado, con los dedos tan temblorosos que apenas podía abrir la carta. Decía: _Cuéntame esas fantasías que has tenido conmigo. _

Qué juego tan erótico podía ser aquel.

Él miró hacia arriba y la vio subiendo hacia su habitación. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella bajó las pestañas. ¿Por timidez? ¿O era una invitación?

Sí, podían divertirse mucho con aquel juego. De hecho, tal vez fuera exactamente lo que necesitaban para hallar el camino de vuelta el uno al otro.

Estaba completamente decidido a enviarle aquel tipo de cartas a Katniss. Y a recibir algunas de ella, también.


	4. Chapter 4

La primera carta apareció en la almohada, junto a ella, cuando se despertó de la siesta. Rompió el lacre, la abrió, y devoró las palabras de Peeta.

_¿Fantasías? Son tantas… ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? En mis sueños te he poseído de muchas formas. Por supuesto, son muy escandalosas, y muy poco apropiadas para una dama de tu posición… Y sin embargo, me excito con solo pensar en compartirlas contigo. ¿Estás tú también excitada, Katniss, al pensar en lo que yo podría escribirte sobre esos sueños ilícitos que he tenido contigo? _

_¿Qué pensarías tú del hecho de representar un papel para mí, Katniss? Siempre he pensado que estarías deslumbrante vestida con sedas y encajes chillones… Hay algo muy erótico y prohibido en una mujer de buena cuna comportándose como una mujer perdida. _

_En mis fantasías, tú serías una prostituta bellísima y muy experta, con tus labios carnosos y rojos, y tus maravillosos pechos. Y tus muslos suaves… ¿Qué querría hacer yo con ellos? _

_Esta es mi primera fantasía: Me encantaría pagarte por una noche de servicios. Te ordenaría que hicieras muchas cosas con esos labios carnosos, y con tus senos. Quisiera sentarme en una silla y verte mientras te desnudas, esperando a que tus muslos aparezcan bajo capas de combinaciones y satén baratos y vistosos. Quisiera tomarte contra la pared, cuando tú solo llevaras las medias y las ligas… Me gustaría atarte y tenerte a mi merced, para poder explorar todo tu cuerpo con las manos, con la lengua, con el miembro… _

Katniss alzó la vista de la carta y se abanicó con ella. Leer aquellas palabras la había excitado de una manera que nunca le había sucedido. Tenía húmedos los muslos, y sentía tensión en el vientre.

Aquella era una faceta de Peeta que ella no había visto nunca. Él siempre había sido apasionado y hábil, pero aquello… Ella nunca habría imaginado que él quisiera verla como a una vulgar prostituta. Le entusiasmaba saber que él quería jugar. Le daban ganas de sacar el vestido con más encajes que tuviera y hacer realidad su fantasía.

Sin embargo, quería saber más. Anhelaba seguir recibiendo aquellas cartas y se deleitaba con la pícara intimidad que creaban.

El sol brillaba sobre la hierba, y Peeta caminaba en círculo con las riendas en las manos. Guiaba lentamente el poni de Primrose, y se reía al oír sus risitas de deleite.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —gritó la niña—. Mira, estoy montando.

—Ya lo veo, querida —dijo Katniss, acercándose a ellos.

—¿Has venido a montar conmigo, mamá?

—No, cariño. He venido a decirle a papá que voy a llevarme el carruaje al pueblo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó él.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos para protegerse del sol y observó a su esposa. Katniss estaba sonrosada y jugueteaba con algo que tenía entre los dedos. ¿Había encontrado su carta? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Pensaba que él era un pervertido por haber escrito semejantes cosas y haberle confesado aquella fantasía oculta? ¿Estaba horrorizada y ofendida por el hecho de que soñara con que ella, una dama de la alta sociedad, una duquesa, hiciera el papel de prostituta?

—No voy a tardar mucho —le susurró ella. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces, Peeta notó que le metía un papel doblado entre los dedos—. Me marcho dentro de tres cuartos de hora.

Entonces, ella se alejó, y él se quedó mirando cómo movía las caderas bajo el vestido de muselina. El sol iluminaba los contornos de su cuerpo mientras se alejaba de ellos. Cuando su hija se distrajo un momento con las crines del poni, él abrió la misiva.

_Cuánto me gustaría hacer de prostituta para ti. Pero, ¿qué hace una prostituta? Dime lo que quiere un hombre cuando acude a una cortesana… _

Él alzó la vista con una sonrisa, y se dio cuenta de que ella se había dado la vuelta y lo estaba mirando. Que le dijera lo que… Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo.

Se abrió la puerta del carruaje.

Katniss aceptó la mano que le tendía el lacayo y entró en la cabina. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a Peeta allí dentro, esperándola. Pero él no estaba en el coche.

Con una pequeña punzada de desilusión, se acomodó en el banco, con las faldas extendidas a su alrededor. Se dijo que su marido estaba muy ocupado con los asuntos de la finca. Había estado fuera una semana, y tenía que ocuparse de muchos asuntos. No tenía tiempo para acompañarla al pueblo para hacer compras durante una hora, aunque ella había orquestado aquella salida para que pudieran estar solos en el carruaje.

Una vez, él la había poseído dentro del coche, y ella nunca había olvidado cómo se sintió con aquellas relaciones apresuradas y el peligro de ser descubiertos por el cochero.

El coche se movió cuando el lacayo subió de un salto a la parte trasera. Los caballos relincharon y tiraron de los arneses, y el carruaje se movió de izquierda a derecha. Mientras esperaba a que el cochero restallara el látigo en el aire y les diera la orden de comenzar a cabalgar por el camino de gravilla, Katniss miró hacia la casa y vio a Peeta en la ventana de su estudio, observándola con fijeza, de una manera que iba directamente hasta su alma.

Ella apartó la vista. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, notó que había algo blanco en el banco de enfrente. Era una carta que tenía el lacre del duque de Mellark. Katniss la tomó y la abrió.

_¿Quieres que te lo cuente? ¿Con detalles, Katniss? _

_Supongo que podría enseñártelo mostrándote los dibujos de un libro. Pero creo que me estás pidiendo algo muy distinto. Deseas la excitación que provoca leer algo lleno de picardía. Quieres sentir la excitación que te provoca leer mis palabras e imaginarme diciéndotelas al oído… Quieres excitarte leyendo algo vulgar y prohibido. _

Ella tragó saliva y tuvo que contenerse para no asentir. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería, ver aquella otra faceta de su marido.

No quería ver su faceta de duque, tan decorosa y honorable.

No quería ver al marido ni al padre, sino al hombre. Al hombre primario que llevaba dentro, y que nunca le había mostrado.

_Quieres saber qué tipo de cosas te haría. Quieres saber cómo te pediría lo que quiero, ¿es eso? Quieres que te hable vulgarmente… que te escriba cosas lascivas. _

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que Katniss tuvo la sensación de que iba a explotarle en el pecho. ¿Cómo había sabido él que ella, secretamente, deseaba oírle decir algo tan poco decoroso? Algo que el duque nunca diría, pero que el hombre ansiaba decir.

_Admite que deseas todo eso, y yo te contaré todo lo que quiero que hagas. Te contaré todo lo que pienso, todo lo que siento. Te diré todo lo que te he susurrado en silencio, mentalmente, mientras te amaba. _

Alzó la vista justo cuando el carruaje daba un tirón hacia delante. Él seguía en la ventana, mirándola. Ella asintió para decirle que sí, que quería aquello, que quería saber lo que él pensaba cuando le hacía el amor, que quería escuchar sus fantasías. Deseaba conectar con él de esa manera, de un modo en que nunca habían conectado.

Katniss tuvo la sensación de que los ojos azules de su marido, se oscurecían hasta volverse casi negros al verle admitir la verdad. Su mirada tan intensa la hizo estremecerse. Había una promesa en aquellos ojos. La promesa de unas delicias pecaminosas y carnales que la esperaban cuando volviera con él.

Katniss estuvo a punto de ordenarle al cochero que parara, pero no lo hizo. No iba a ponerse tan fácilmente en sus manos. Tal vez una prostituta vulgar lo hiciera, pero una gran cortesana no lo haría. Cualquiera sabría que debía mantener hambrienta a su presa, hacer que sintiera ansia por ella, si quería atraparlo por completo.

—Bueno, por fin has vuelto.

Katniss se giró al oír la voz de Peeta. Él salió de entre las sombras y caminó hacia ella.

—No he estado fuera tanto tiempo.

Él se situó delante de ella y tomó su cara entre las manos.

—A mí me ha parecido una eternidad.

Entonces la besó. Le dio un beso lento y seductor que le aceleró el corazón. Él no podía saber lo que le había hecho aquella sencilla admisión.

Se besaron, al principio lentamente, y después con pasión. Katniss se separó de él para tomar aire, y después jadeó, porque Peeta siguió dándole besos por la mandíbula y el cuello, hasta que llegó a su escote.

—Quiero que me acaricies —murmuró. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó al centro de su pantalón—. Quiero que me mires. Quiero que me digas lo mucho que deseas tenerme dentro de ti. Quiero saber lo mucho que lo deseas.

Katniss pasó un dedo por su erección, que estaba apretada dentro de los pantalones. Él tenía un miembro largo y grueso, y en aquel momento, estaba muy endurecido.

—Oh, sí, Excelencia —susurró ella, y lo rodeó con los dedos—. Quiero todo esto dentro de mí —dijo, y sintió que él se hinchaba todavía más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has ido esta tarde? —le preguntó él con la voz enronquecida, mientras inhalaba la fragancia de su pelo—. Me dieron ganas de estrangularte. Estaba muy excitado.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Katniss—. Cuéntamelo.

Él tomó aire, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando posó las manos en las caderas de su mujer. Le clavó los dedos antes de deslizar las palmas por sus curvas.

—Estaba tan excitado que tuve que acariciarme para aliviar el dolor. No me había masturbado así desde que era un estudiante, tan frenéticamente. Pero necesitaba un orgasmo, y no podía esperarte.

Ella se apoyó en la pared mientras él pasaba las manos por su cintura, y hacia abajo, hacia la unión de sus muslos. Se imaginó a Peeta dándose placer a sí mismo mientras pensaba en ella, y se excitó mucho.

—Me habría gustado mirarte.

—¿Te habría gustado verme con el miembro en la mano? —le preguntó él con sorpresa—. ¿Te excita saber que me has empujado a masturbarme?

Ella asintió y lo besó. Volvió a pasarle las manos por el pantalón, y entonces susurró contra sus labios:

—Yo también me he tocado a veces, pensando en ti.

Él se atragantó.

—Daría toda mi fortuna por ver eso. Me gustaría verte tumbada en un diván, abierta a mí, para poder verlo todo.

—¿Y qué más quieres que haga?

—Quiero que te acaricies el pecho, y mientras lo haces, imaginarte que te lamo.

Katniss se posó una mano en el pecho y se rozó el pezón con los dedos. Él la observó y se humedeció los labios.

—Enséñamelo.

Él no esperó a que ella se bajara el escote del vestido. Lo hizo por sí mismo, apartando rápidamente el encaje, y dejando a la vista una gran parte de su pecho. Bajó la cabeza y la acarició con los labios hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, y lo succionó. La succión y los tirones la estimularon hasta que humedeció las bragas de lino. Metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y lo acarició.

—Quiero tu miembro.

—Yo quiero verlo en tu mano —susurró él, estrechándola contra sí—. Quiero verlo en tu boca. —Excelencia… ¡Oh!

Marvel, su mayordomo, se detuvo en seco ante ellos, y enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Excelencia… perdón… —dijo el sirviente, atragantándose, y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —ladró Peeta, y el mayordomo dio un respingo.

—Es el administrador, Excelencia. Ha llegado con algunos papeles que necesita que firméis. ¿Le digo que vuelva más tarde?

—No. Iré enseguida —respondió Peeta. Después miró a Katniss de nuevo—. Acaríciame, Katniss —le susurró al oído—. Pasa la mano por mi miembro. Está tan duro, tan hambriento… Tan húmedo…

Ella miró por encima del hombro de Peeta y comprobó que Marvel se había marchado. Se habían quedado completamente solos en el pasillo que había junto a su gabinete privado. Ella tuvo la tentación de meterlo allí, pero en vez de eso, hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: le desabotonó el pantalón y lo agarró con los dedos. Nunca lo había sentido más caliente, ni más grueso, en la palma de la mano.

—Oh, Dios, sí —gimió él, y comenzó a empujar con las caderas—. Dios, Katniss, sí. Más deprisa. Dios, ojalá hubiera algún lugar donde pudiera ponerte de rodillas…

Con la sangre acelerada por la excitación,Katniss lo acarició más rápidamente, y observó todas las emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro. Estaba cerca… muy cerca. Y quería hacer aquello, quería satisfacer a su marido. Y no había nadie por allí, y solo tardaría un segundo…

Se arrodilló ante él, mirando su cara de asombro.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó. Notó que le ardían las mejillas de nerviosismo al pensar en que pudieran descubrirlos.

—Lo mucho que me gustaría que me tomaras en la boca, y que me dieras placer aquí mismo, donde cualquiera puede sorprendernos mientras tú me lames.

Ella cerró los ojos y lo tomó entre los labios. Estaba tan duro y tan grueso que ella sólo pudo abarcar un poco de él en la boca. Sin embargo, Katniss se dio cuenta, por sus gemidos de placer, de que eso era suficiente para él. Peeta le pasó una mano por la nuca y apoyó la otra en la pared, y empujó hacia su boca. Mientras movía las caderas, le apretó el cuello con los dedos.

—Es fantástico llenar tu boca…

Ella miró hacia arriba y le rodeó el miembro con la lengua. Él apretó la mandíbula, y ella sintió que su miembro palpitaba y se erguía aún más en su mano. Él estaba muy cerca.

—Toma más de mi cuerpo —le ordenó él, y le apretó la nuca de nuevo, haciendo que inclinara la cabeza hacia arriba para poder tomar mejor su longitud.

—Sí, así, Katniss. Dios santo, me vas a succionar ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

Y entonces, él llegó al orgasmo y derramó su simiente cálida en ella. Después la hizo levantarse y la abrazó con fuerza, y le besó la mejilla, la oreja, los ojos.

—Después de esto, no voy a poder concentrarme en nada de lo que me diga el administrador.

—¿En qué vas a pensar? —le preguntó ella, apretando la cara contra su hombro. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos.

Él le levantó la cara y sonrió con perversidad.

—Mete la mano en mi bolsillo —le dijo. Ella obedeció, y halló una nota—. Mis pensamientos están ahí, Katniss. Todo lo que estaba pensando esta tarde. Léelo si quieres saber lo que pensaba mientras me acariciaba.

Entonces, se alejó, y ella lo vio marcharse por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a su estudio, se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—Enviaré a un sirviente a avistarte cuando haya terminado. Ven aquí, Katniss, a mi despacho. Aquí es donde quiero que cumplamos todo eso —le dijo, asintiendo hacia la carta que ella tenía entre las manos.

Katniss esperó hasta que él hubo cerrado la puerta. Entonces, desplegó la hoja de papel. Sonrió, y se mordió el labio, mientras leía con avidez sus palabras.

_Te estoy viendo a través de la ventana, sentada en el carruaje. Me pregunto qué llevas bajo el abrigo y el vestido, y me imagino tus pechos sujetos en el corsé. Veo mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, desnudándote. Estoy soñando con tus sonidos, tus gemidos y tus jadeos, que me piden en silencio que te acaricie y te llene con mi miembro. _

_Estoy pensando en ti con las piernas separadas, con tu sexo brillando para mí. No quiero que lleves nada, solo tus zapatillas de abalorios y tus medias. Al imaginarte así, me siento muy excitado, muy duro, y sé que cuando termine de escribir esto voy a acariciarme el miembro pensando en que eres tú… en que es tu mano, tu boca, tu sexo ceñido. _

_Y cuando, por fin, te tenga a mi merced, voy a ordenarte, no a pedirte, que me hagas el amor. ¿Y qué harás tú entonces, Katniss? ¿Me permitirás que yo te lo haga a ti?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Charlotte Featherstone**_

—¿Excelencia?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Peeta, cuando el lacayo se asomó a la puerta de su despacho.

—La duquesa me ha pedido que le entregue esto. Dice que es muy importante.

Peeta le hizo una seña al sirviente para que entrara y se sentó detrás de su escritorio con una sonrisa. Señor, volvía a estar erecto con solo pensar en lo que podía poner en el papel doblado que el criado llevaba en las manos enguantadas.

—Gracias, Cato. Eso es todo.

Mientras el criado se ocupaba discretamente de ordenar unos papeles del despacho, él abrió la nota de Katniss.

_No diría nada, porque quiero que me poseas. Quiero que me tomes como desees. Con dureza, de una forma salvaje, como extraños que acaban de conocerse y que arden el uno por el otro. Como amantes que han estado separados demasiado tiempo. _

Él reprimió un gruñido. Aquella era otra de sus fantasías: tomarla como si fuera una de sus posesiones. Como si tuviera el derecho total de tomar su cuerpo.

_Estoy húmeda. Siento dolor por ti, por tener tu miembro dentro de mí. Todavía tengo tu sabor en la boca. Todavía te siento, endurecido y grueso… llenándome por completo… _

_Quiero mirar mientras me llenas. Quiero ver tu miembro mientras se desliza dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo, lentamente. Nunca te he confesado esto, pero quiero hacer el amor delante de un espejo. Quiero ver juntos tu cuerpo y el mío._

Peeta tragó saliva.

—¿Dónde está Su Excelencia, Cato? —le preguntó al criado.

—Creo que la duquesa está en el jardín, Excelencia. La he visto con el sombrero y las zapatillas rosas.

—Discúlpame.

El criado lo miró con extrañeza y asintió. Él salió a la terraza rápidamente, y no paró hasta que rodeó la esquina de la mansión y encontró a Katniss canturreando mientras cortaba rosas rojas de un rosal y las dejaba en la cesta que tenía a sus pies.

Él se acercó por la espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—¡Ay! —exclamó ella, y se giró. El sombrero se le cayó al suelo, y él le pasó las manos por el pelo. Le quitó las horquillas y dejó que los largos mechones castaños le cayeran por la espalda.

—Levántate la falda —le dijo, mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared de la casa.

Ella lo hizo al instante, y a él le hirvió la sangre al verla. Le agarró las manos y se las sujetó detrás de la cabeza. Con la mano libre, se desabotonó los pantalones, y después le levantó la falda hasta que sintió su sexo, que estaba húmedo e hinchado.

—Hazme el amor —le ordenó él, susurrándole al oído. Penetró en su cuerpo, y oyó un gemido de labios de Katniss—. Te gusta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mientras embestía con fuerza—. Te gusta que te tome así.

—Sí —susurró ella—. Así. Quiero esto. Nunca había pensado en que me deseabas de tal forma.

—¿Crees que nunca había pensado en tomarte así? —le preguntó él, sin poder disimular su sorpresa—. ¿Crees que nunca te había deseado así, desvergonzada y muerta de deseo por mí. Que nunca he soñado en acariciarte el sexo mientras estábamos sentados en una cena con invitados, observando tu rostro, sabiendo que mis dedos están hundidos en tu cuerpo mientras tú intentas cumplir con tus obligaciones de duquesa? ¿No sabes que he querido mil veces encerrarme contigo en mi despacho, y tenderte en el escritorio, y acariciarte el sexo con la boca?

Katniss casi no podía concentrarse en lo que él estaba diciendo. Estaba haciéndose añicos por dentro, y no sentía más que su mano sujetándole las muñecas, y su miembro dentro de ella. Entre ellos estaba la ropa, y la caricia de la brisa, pero dentro de ella estaba Peeta, duro y caliente.

—¿No crees que he pensado en hacerte el amor contra un muro? Por Dios, Katniss, lo he pensado más veces de las que quisiera admitir, y hacerlo es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que yo haya podido imaginarme.

A ella le excitaba que la tomara de aquel modo, contra una pared de ladrillo, vestida. Él jadeaba contra su oído, y le clavó los dedos en las muñecas mientras incrementaba el ritmo de sus golpes, y al poco tiempo, ella estaba gritando y temblando a su alrededor.

Él no le tapó la boca para amortiguar sus sonidos de placer, sino que la observó y la animó, antes de derramar su simiente dentro de ella.

—Estás muy por encima de la altura de mis fantasías — murmuró él, acariciándola con la nariz por detrás de la oreja—. Quiero hacerte feliz. Esta noche lo haré, Katniss, te lo prometo. Quiero que vuelvas a mí, Kat. Por favor, vuelve.

—Nunca te he dejado, Peeta, te lo juro.

Él alzó la vista, y ella vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de amor.

—Soy tuyo para siempre, Kat, no lo olvides nunca.

—¿Excelencia?

—Demonios, ese debe de ser Cato —murmuró Peeta, y soltó a Katniss antes de que el criado los sorprendiera—. Estoy aquí —gritó, abotonándose el pantalón.

—El señor Abernathy quisiera saber si deseáis que permanezca en vuestro despacho, o si debe regresar otro día.

Él la miró con una disculpa silenciosa, y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Vuelve al trabajo, Peeta —susurró Katniss—. Yo siempre estoy aquí.

—Eso es lo que nos causó problemas en primer lugar, Katniss. Yo pensaba que siempre estarías ahí, y cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez no fuera así, me quedé horrorizado por si te perdía.

—Eso es todo lo que quería oír —gritó ella. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó—. Solo quería saber que todavía significo algo para ti.

—Eres mi vida, Katniss —le susurró él, con la voz ahogada por la emoción—. Nuestros hijos son mi vida. Ser duque es mi deber, mi ocupación, pero no es el motivo por el que vivo. Yo vivo por vosotros.

—¿Excelencia?

—Ya va para allá, Cato—dijo Katniss, respondiendo en lugar de su esposo.

Entonces, Peeta la miró intensamente y continuó:

—No habría podido permitir que te fueras con él, ¿sabes?

—¿Con quién?

—Con Gale. Os vi juntos en el invernadero, esta mañana. Tuve ganas de matarlo y de llevarte a rastras a tu habitación para que nunca volvieras a salir de ella ni te alejaras de mí. Puedo soportarlo todo, Katniss, salvo perderte. Eres mía. Siempre lo has sido, desde que te vi sentada en la terraza del jardín de lady Undersee, en aquella fiesta. No sabes cuánto te quiero, y cuánto deseo hacerte feliz. No sabes lo mucho que siento no haber sido lo que tú necesitabas en un marido durante estos últimos meses.

—Tú eres todo lo que quiero y lo que necesito, Peeta. Todo lo que necesitaba me lo has dado en este momento.

Entonces, él la besó lentamente, con más delicadeza que nunca.

—Y eso es solo el comienzo, Katniss. Te lo juro.

_**Capítulo cortito y lamentablemente el penúltimo, pronto subiré el último. **_

_**Los invito a checar mi otra historia: The Duff, es muy divertida!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a KoyukiBetts, PamCulLenMelLark-14 y Sakurakp89!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Charlotte Featherstone_**

A última hora de la tarde, una sirvienta llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Excelencia? —preguntó la doncella—. El señor duque ha pedido que os reunáis con él en su despacho.

Katniss se puso la última horquilla en el pelo y se miró al espejo. Por fuera era ella misma, la duquesa de Mellark, pero bajo su elegante vestido había algo nuevo.

—¿Excelencia?

—Iré ahora mismo —dijo ella, y se puso unos zapatos de color crema y tacón alto. Estaban bordados con perlas y tenían lacitos de color rosa. Provenían de París, eran última moda y tenían un aspecto muy femenino. Katniss esperaba que Peeta se volviera loco al verlos, y también al ver las medias a juego y el resto de su ropa interior.

Con aplomo y refinamiento, Katniss caminó hacia la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Después se dirigió hacia el despacho de su marido. Se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún lacayo haciendo guardia fuera de la puerta, sino que esta estaba abierta de par en par. Sonrió y se preguntó si Peeta había indicado a los sirvientes que se marcharan para que ellos dos pudieran tener más privacidad.

—¿Me has mandado llamar?

Él estaba junto a la ventana, tomando una copa de brandy y mirando sus tierras. Volvió la cabeza y pasó la mirada por el cuerpo de su esposa, con una lascivia descarada en los ojos. A ella le ardió la sangre.

—Pensaba que tal vez te apeteciera jugar una partida de ajedrez.

—¿Una partida de ajedrez? —preguntó Katniss con desilusión.

—Sí, ajedrez —respondió él, mientras le tendía la mano con una sonrisa—. Hace una tarde muy agradable, y por esta ventana entra una brisa deliciosa. Será un rato muy divertido. Vamos, Katniss, solo una partida. Es todo lo que te pido.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Vamos a jugar al ajedrez?

—Pues sí —respondió él, sonriendo como una pantera ante su presa—. ¿Qué otro tipo de juego tenías en mente?

—Ninguno —murmuró ella, agitando la cabeza—. Juguemos al ajedrez.

—Excelente —dijo él, y su sonrisa se volvió diabólica.

Preparó la mesa de ajedrez ante Katniss, que se había sentado en un diván, y colocó las piezas. Después tomó una silla, le dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el asiento, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco, y Katniss nunca lo había visto tan desarreglado. Lo había visto siempre impecablemente vestido o totalmente desnudo. En ambos casos era muy excitante, pero así, a medio vestir, le provocaba algo completamente escandaloso por dentro.

—Mueve tú primero —le dijo él.

Ella apartó los ojos de sus muslos e hizo avanzar un peón. En cuatro movimientos tenía el caballo de Peeta a la vista.

—Esto es casi demasiado fácil —dijo ella, y dio unas palmaditas de alegría cuando Peeta movió su alfil y dejó al caballo vulnerable—. De veras, Peeta, ¡dejar que un peón te coma el caballo! ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Parece que me he desconcentrado —murmuró él, y pasó la mirada por su pecho—. Tal vez debiéramos jugar por algo más… interesante.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó ella.

—No, no. Quisiera que pagáramos una prenda. Te pediré algo cada vez que me coma una de tus piezas. Del mismo modo, tú puedes hacer lo mismo si te las arreglas para capturar alguna de las mías.

—¿Si me las arreglo? —preguntó ella con indignación—. Qué arrogante eres al pensar que puedes ganarme. Tú solo has comido una de mis piezas, y yo te he arrebatado un caballo, una torre y varios peones. De hecho, tu reina corre peligro a manos de mí alfil.

—Ummm —murmuró él observando el tablero—. Parece que tienes razón. Tal vez, en esta situación, te parezca interesante lo que te he propuesto.

Él tenía los ojos brillantes, y Katniss se dio cuenta de que aquello era algún tipo de estrategia. Le pareció muy divertido. Los niños estaban durmiendo la siesta en su habitación, y los sirvientes estaban ocupados con sus deberes. La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada con llave, así que estaban completamente a salvo. Nadie se atrevería a molestar al gran duque de Mellark mientras estaba en su estudio.

Ella le siguió el juego y sonrió de forma seductora.

—Muy bien, Excelencia. Os pagaré una prenda si me arrebatáis alguna pieza.

—Magnífico —dijo él.

Con dos movimientos astutos, Peeta le había comido un caballo, y estaba amenazando a su alfil.

—Parece que has mejorado.

—Ummm. Siempre me han motivado los premios — respondió él—. Y ahora, creo que me debes una prenda.

—¿De veras? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Quítate el vestido.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó ella con asombro. Estaban en pleno día, y cualquiera que pasara por delante de la ventana podría verlos. Los niños…

—Katniss —dijo él—, quiero que te quites el vestido, y quiero ver cómo te desnudas para mí.

—Granuja —murmuró ella. Con los dedos temblorosos, comenzó a desabotonarse el vestido. Solo se atrevió a mirar a Peeta cuando estaba quitándose una de las mangas.

Él continuaba sentado ante ella, con la barbilla apoyada sobre los brazos, observando todos sus movimientos sin pestañear. Katniss se puso en pie y dejó caer toda la tela del vestido, que formó un círculo alrededor de sus tobillos. Con toda la elegancia de la que fue capaz, salió del vestido y se quedó de pie frente a Peeta. Se había quitado el corsé después de la siesta y no se había molestado en ponérselo de nuevo. Sus pechos generosos se trasparentaban a través de la camisa rosa y blanca. La prenda era de una seda francesa que se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante, y la imagen debía de resultar provocativa.

—Eres deslumbrante —susurró él, mientras le acariciaba los pechos con la mirada, y también el vientre y los muslos—. Pagaría mucho dinero por estar contigo una sola noche, Katniss.

—¿De veras?

—¿Qué hombre no lo haría, con unos pechos y unas caderas como las tuyas? Eres un sueño para cualquier hombre, Katniss. Un ideal sexual.

—¿Lo soy para ti? —le preguntó ella con atrevimiento—. ¿Soy un sueño?

—Siempre has sido el objeto de mis sueños y mis fantasías eróticas. Y créeme, he tenido muchas durante estos últimos años.

—¿De veras?

—De veras. Creo que ahora, uno de ellos se está haciendo realidad.

—¿Jugando al ajedrez?

—Sí, jugando. Representando fantasías. Creo que voy a ganar esta partida, Katniss, y si gano, te voy a comprar para el resto del día. Y si te compro, tendrás que cumplir mis órdenes.

—¿Y qué me vas a pedir?

—Todo a su tiempo —susurró él.

—Muy bien —respondió ella, y volvió a sentarse en el diván. La camisa se le subió por los muslos y dejó a la vista el encaje de sus medias—. Creo que ahora me toca a mí, ¿no es así?

Katniss intentó hacer caso omiso de cómo se le ceñía la camisa, y de cómo le marcaba el pecho cuando se inclinó hacia delante para mover su torre. El movimiento hizo que se le deslizara un tirante del hombro, y la parte superior de su pecho quedó desnuda. Ella notó los ojos azules de Peeta clavados allí, en su carne morena. Iba a ponerse el tirante en su lugar, pero él le dijo, con la voz ahogada:

—No, no lo hagas.

Ella lo miró, y vio que tenía una expresión tensa de deseo.

—Quiero verte así. Quiero sentirme tentado por ese atisbo de tu pecho. Hace que quiera trabajar mucho más duramente para capturar a tu rey. Sin embargo, tal vez después de escuchar esta confesión desees concederme un favor y mostrarme tu seno.

A ella se le tensó el vientre, y notó humedad entre los muslos. Lenta y seductoramente, se bajó un lado del corpiño y reveló lo que él quería ver. Al instante, su pezón se endureció. Él se inclinó hacia delante y pasó un dedo por él.

—Fabuloso —murmuró—. Tal vez quisieras permitirme que lo tome entre los labios.

Ella se subió el corpiño de la camisa y escondió el pecho.

—Todavía no —respondió.

Él frunció el ceño, y ella se quedó satisfecha con su reacción. Tomó su caballo, lo movió y, contenta de lo que había hecho, se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. La sonrisa se le borró de los labios cuando Peeta le derribó la torre con su reina. Sus miradas se cruzaron al instante sobre el tablero, y a Katniss se le cortó la respiración.

—Qué bella imagen ofreces, Katniss. No sé por dónde empezar. ¿Llevas pantaloncillos, o un par de braguitas francesas?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Este es un juego de estrategia, querida. Si llevas algo, por muy bonito que sea, estará tapando la parte de ti que más deseo ver. Por otra parte, ese atisbo de tu pecho me ha dado muchas ideas.

—Bajo esta camisa estoy desnuda.

—¿De veras? —preguntó él, arqueando las cejas—. Qué delicioso. Bueno, entonces, levántate la camisa para que pueda verte la parte superior de las medias.

Ella se bajó los dedos, lentamente, por los muslos, hasta que llegó al bajo de su camisa.

—Hazlo —le ordenó él, sin apartar los ojos de ella, mientras tomaba la torre y la unía a las demás piezas que le había arrebatado.

Ella suspiró y empezó a subirse la camisa. Se le estaban saliendo los pechos de la camisa, porque los tirantes se le habían caído por los brazos; ella vio que Peeta tragaba saliva, y adoptó una pose seductora para él.

—Más arriba.

Katniss sonrió y siguió subiéndose la camisa hasta que llegó a la altura de las ligas. El encaje rosa de sus medias quedó a la vista, así como los lazos del mismo color que ataban las ligas a la seda.

—Más —dijo él, humedeciéndose los labios—. Hasta que yo te diga que puedes parar.

Ella se quedó helada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Qué autoritario era así. Parecía que su cuerpo respondía a su voz y a sus instrucciones. Sintió una tensión emocionante en la sangre, mientras se preguntaba hasta qué punto tendría que subirse la camisa, y hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a obedecer. Después de todo, aquello era un juego, y un juego necesitaba dos jugadores.

Con las manos temblorosas, fue subiéndose la camisa hasta que apareció la bronceada carne de sus muslos por encima de las ligas. Ella observó, con satisfacción femenina, que Peeta se erguía en su silla y la miraba con toda su atención.

—Merecerá la pena hasta el último segundo que tenga que esperar —dijo él, pasándole la mirada por las caderas y los muslos—. Merecerá la pena solo por poder apretarte esa carne con los pulgares, justo por encima de las ligas. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes mis manos separándote las piernas? ¿Te imaginas lo que querré hacer después?

—Todavía no habéis llegado ahí, Excelencia —replicó ella con un ronroneo—. Creo que me toca a mí.

Entonces, Katniss le quitó un alfil con la reina, y él se quedó admirado.

—Creo que tengo que pagarte una prenda.

Katniss no tuvo que pensarlo mucho; sabía exactamente qué parte de Peeta quería ver. Su pecho. Siempre le habían fascinado sus músculos, y los contornos de su torso. Y verlo tan solo con los pantalones negros, a horcajadas sobre la silla, sería muy estimulante.

—¿Y bien?

—Puedes quitarte la camisa.

Él arqueó las cejas y se aflojó el pañuelo del cuello. Se lo quitó y lo dejó caer al suelo. La camisa siguió el mismo camino, y Katniss se deleitó al ver la piel blanca de su marido. El sol que entraba por la ventana le iluminaba el pecho y los hombros anchos. Ella tuvo ganas de acariciarlo. Bajó los ojos por la planicie de su estómago y los pasó por la fila de vello rubio que se perdía por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones. Él se desabrochó el primer botón para permitir que ella pudiera ver más, y que se diera cuenta de que tenía una erección espectacular.

—¿Crees que servirá, Katniss? —le preguntó con picardía—. ¿Servirá este cuerpo para satisfacerte?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, pasándose los dedos por el muslo. Metió los dedos bajo la camisa, y a Peeta se le oscureció la mirada.

—Sí —dijo él con la voz ronca—. Acaríciate. Quiero mirarte. Quiero verte separar los muslos y meter la mano entre ellos.

—Todavía no, Excelencia. No habéis conseguido arrebatarme otra pieza.

Él gruñó. Gruñó como un animal, y Katniss se echó a reír. Sin embargo, su carcajada cesó bruscamente, porque él le robó la torre. Peeta puso la pieza con las demás y volvió a concentrarse en Katniss.

—Quiero verte acariciándote, y quiero que me mires y digas mi nombre mientras lo haces.

Katniss separó las piernas y le mostró el sexo. Se pasó un dedo por los labios y se los separó, y se tocó el clítoris con la yema del dedo. Cerró los ojos y gimió, sabiendo que él la observaba.

—No, Katniss. Abre los ojos y mírame.

Ella obedeció, y al mirar a Peeta, se sintió atrevida y bella.

—Peeta —susurró, mientras se llevaba a sí misma hacia el orgasmo.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Katniss? —le preguntó él, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Ella arqueó las caderas y se mordió el labio para contener un grito.

—Dime, Katniss, ¿cuáles son los pensamientos que se te pasan por la cabeza?

—Pienso en lo mucho que deseo sentir tu boca en mi cuerpo, dándome placer. Y en lo mucho que deseo mirarte mientras lo haces.

Peeta se acercó al diván y se puso de rodillas. Observó sus dedos, que entre los pliegues rosados de su sexo acariciaron el pequeño botón de carne hasta que su cuerpo se arqueó y se tensó, y sus muslos comenzaron a temblar.

—Cuánto deseo estar ahí —dijo él.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ella, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Sus pechos subían y bajaban pesadamente contra su camisa. Él le pasó los dedos por el sexo.

—Aquí, sintiendo que tu precioso cuerpo ciñe al mío.

Entonces ella llegó al orgasmo, y él lo vio todo. Vio que su cuerpo se retorcía y se tensaba. Vio que sus senos se hinchaban y que sus pezones se endurecían más y más contra la seda de su camisa. Qué bello y erótico era observarla. Él no había tenido que hacer otra cosa más que mirarla y decirle cosas apasionadas.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella le susurrara las mismas cosas a él.

—Dijiste que ibas a contarme lo que querías —murmuró ella, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Entonces él se acercó y, lentamente, le quitó la camisa. Se la subió por el estómago, por los pechos, y se la sacó por la cabeza. Ella quedó completamente desnuda, con la excepción de las medias y las ligas, y para él, fue algo muy erótico ver a su esposa de aquel modo tan seductor.

—¿De veras quieres saberlo? —le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba el pezón endurecido.

—Dímelo —le rogó ella.

Peeta la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó contra sí, de modo que sus senos se le apretaron contra el pecho. Entonces, él se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento.

—Te deseo. Deseo que tu preciosa boca tome mi miembro, y que sigas mis instrucciones. Quiero que abras tu cuerpo húmedo para mí, y que me dejes satisfacerte de todos los modos que yo deseo.

Al ver la necesidad reflejada en sus ojos, Katniss sonrió. Esbozó una sonrisa descarada y femenina mientras se deslizaba sensualmente, hacia abajo, por su cuerpo. Le abrió los pantalones y lo liberó. Lo agarró y lo acarició sobre la palma de su mano.

—Dios, te estás comportando como la más habilidosa de las cortesanas, y sin embargo, pareces un ángel. Eres un ángel pecador, Katniss.

—Tú tampoco eres un santo —replicó ella, y después se agachó y pasó la lengua por el extremo de su miembro, deleitándose con el poder y entregándose a la libertad sexual que él estaba estimulando en ella.

Él le pasó las manos por el pelo y le quitó las horquillas. La melena cayó en cascada por sus hombros, y a él se le entrecortó la respiración.

—Dios Santo, Katniss, es tan delicioso —gimió, elevando las caderas—. Dios Santo —volvió a gemir, mientras agarraba la erección y la guiaba por sus labios. Ella sacó la lengua y dibujó un círculo por el extremo de su falo, y él gruñó a causa de la sensación, pero también por las imágenes. Se acarició a sí mismo, y le pidió a Katniss que repitiera su gesto, solo para poder tener el placer de ver su lengua rosa deslizarse por él.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y separó los muslos para que Katniss pudiera arrodillarse entre ellos. Entonces, como si fuera un déspota oriental con una hurí, pasó los dedos por su pelo y la observó mientras ella acariciaba su miembro con una boca que estaba muy lejos de ser angelical. Lo atormentó con miradas abrasadoras mientras pasaba la lengua por su cuerpo, sin piedad, hasta que él perdió el control y empujó su nuca para que ella tomara toda su carne.

—Más, Katniss. Tengo que sentir toda tu boca a mi alrededor.

Le agarró los senos y se los unió, y le pellizcó los pezones para que ella gimiera y el sonido vibrara por su piel. Se estremeció. Tan cerca de alcanzar el clímax, la agarró por los brazos y se la sentó a horcajadas en el regazo. Ella estaba muy húmeda, y al descubrirlo, él se sintió exultante.

Pasó los dedos por su cintura y por sus caderas, y después, por la parte superior de sus medias. Ella todavía llevaba puestos los zapatos, y al verlo, él ardió.

—Te deseo. Había soñado con verte con estas medias y estos zapatos. Casi no puedo esperar para poseerte — dijo. Posó las manos en sus nalgas y se las apretó.

—Cuando me acaricias así, olvido todo lo demás —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Adoro ver tus manos blancas cubriéndome, poseyéndome.

—Dios, quiero hacerlo, Katniss —gruñó él—. Quiero marcarte para que nunca olvides que me perteneces.

Ella se echó a temblar al sentir sus caricias en el pecho. Después, Peeta la tomó por la cintura y la levantó hasta que halló su sexo con la boca, y comenzó a acariciarla con los labios y la lengua.

Katniss no podía decir una palabra. Se había perdido en todas aquellas sensaciones. Él ya no la sujetaba, sino que le acariciaba la espalda y las nalgas, y le hundía los dedos en el sexo.

Ella temblaba, se agitaba, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que pasarle los dedos por el pelo y sujetarlo allí, con la lengua latiendo alrededor de su clítoris, hasta que la llevó al clímax. Él no le dio la oportunidad de bajar de la cima del placer, sino que la colocó en el diván, le separó las piernas y se hundió en su sexo húmedo. Katniss lo miró mientras él salía de ella y volvía a desaparecer en su interior. Él le hizo el amor lentamente, y juntos lo observaron todo, algo que nunca habían hecho.

Aquello, ver la manera en que su cuerpo femenino lo tomaba, verse haciendo el amor, los unió más aún. Por impulso, ella le pasó un dedo por el miembro.

—Qué belleza hay en ti, Peeta.

Él alzó la vista y le tomó la cara entre las manos. No dijo nada. Cerró los ojos, y Katniss sintió una oleada de simiente cálida en su cuerpo.

Mucho tiempo después, Katniss estaba junto a las puertas de la terraza, observando el mosaico de granjas que se extendía ante ella. Peeta estaba tendido en el diván, gloriosamente desnudo, durmiendo sin hacer un solo ruido.

Katniss se abrazó a sí misma por la cintura. Se había puesto la camisa de Peeta al levantarse del asiento. La tela todavía tenía su olor masculino, y de repente, ella sintió también su calor, que la envolvía. Él se había levantado sigilosamente y la había abrazado por la espalda. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con la nariz.

—Siento haberme quedado dormido, querida. Deberías haberme despertado en vez de haberte quedado aquí sola, de pie. Aunque en realidad, he disfrutado mucho de la vista. Estás muy atractiva con mi camisa, tanto como con unas medias de seda crema y rosa —dijo. Pasó la mano por la curva de su trasero, que asomaba por debajo de su camisa, mientras le recorría el cuello con la boca—. Y no voy a olvidar la visión de este trasero perfecto.

—No es posible que estés excitado otra vez —dijo ella, al sentir su erección en la espalda—. Dios mío, eres insaciable.

—Te he echado de menos, Katniss. Dios, he echado de menos esto, a nosotros, durante mucho tiempo. ¿Te parece demasiado, querida?

Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Nunca es demasiado. Nunca me cansaré de hacer el amor contigo.

Él le agarró el muslo y le colocó la pierna sobre la suya.

—Te necesito otra vez. ¿Puedo tomarte así?

El deseo la invadió de inmediato, y se retorció contra su mano mientras él la acariciaba y giraba los dedos por su clítoris, hasta que la llevó al límite del orgasmo.

Ella suspiró cuando él se deslizó en su cuerpo y la acarició profundamente. Él gimió y embistió para penetrar más, clavándole los dedos en la cintura por la fuerza de su deseo.

—Te deseo con fuerza, con dureza, Katniss. No quiero que olvides lo que es tenerme dentro de ti —alcanzó sus pechos por debajo de la camisa y se los tomó en las manos—. Tengo que sentirte. Tengo que verte —susurró.

Entonces, le desabotonó la camisa y la desnudó. Con glotonería, acarició sus pechos con la boca hasta que atrapó uno de sus pezones. Mientras ella estaba gimiendo y tirándole del pelo, él la sostuvo por las piernas y se las colocó alrededor de la cintura. Puso las manos en la pared, por encima de la cabeza de Katniss, para apoyarse mientras embestía con fuerza en su cuerpo. Tenían los ojos fijos el uno en el otro y sus respiraciones jadeantes se entremezclaban con sus suspiros y sus murmullos eróticos.

—Dime que me deseas, Katniss. Que solo existimos nuestros hijos y yo, en tu vida —le pidió con la voz ronca, mientras derramaba una vez más su semilla en ella.

—Te deseo. Siempre te he deseado. Para mí solo existes tú. Te quiero, Peeta.

La abrazó con fuerza y la meció suavemente antes de girarla, para que mirara de nuevo por la ventana, hacia los verdes prados de su finca.

—¿Ves los campos que se extienden hasta el horizonte? —le preguntó—. Todas esas tierras son mías, incluso las que están más allá de tu vista. Han florecido a lo largo de seis generaciones de Mellark. Esta tierra ha sido el orgullo y la forma de vida de todos los duques, incluido yo mismo. Creo que es el lugar más bello de la tierra, y sin embargo, durante mucho tiempo, cada vez que miraba por esta ventana, sentía un vacío que no he logrado comprender hasta la semana pasada —dijo, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella—. Quiero compartir esto contigo. Todo. Quiero que la finca dé los frutos de nuestro trabajo. Siempre que mire por esta ventana, quiero estar contigo, Katniss —susurró—. No quiero perderte, ni a ti ni a los niños. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo. Y mi amor, Katniss, es tuyo para siempre.

Katniss sintió un temblor por dentro, como si tuviera mil mariposas en el estómago. Le apretó los dedos y se dejó llevar por la emoción que veía en los ojos de su marido.

—Alguien muy cercano a mí me dijo que el matrimonio es como un jardín, y que hay que cuidarlo año tras año. Y ahora, lo creo. He permitido que en nuestra vida se entrometieran otras cosas. Ahora he aprendido que no debo dar por sentado ni un solo día contigo.

—Entonces, ¿esto es un nuevo comienzo, amor mío?

—Sí —asintió ella, abrazándose a su marido—. Un nuevo comienzo, desde hoy en adelante.

—Esperaré ansiosamente tus futuras visitas a mi estudio.

—¿Y qué hay de vuestras futuras cartas, Excelencia?

—Puedes estar segura de que las recibirás. Ahora, vamos a despertar a nuestros hijos. Después, más tarde, podemos repetir esto delante de un espejo.

**FIN**

_**Pues lamentablemente esta historia ha llegado a su fin, es una historia cortita, pero bastante sensual. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, sus palabras siempre me hacían sonreir (ya se que están pensando: que cursi, pero ni modo). Y también muchas gracias a los que siguieron esta historia y la marcaron como favorita, también me hacen sonreir :) Los invito a todos a leer mi otra historia, The Duff, es más larga y muy divertida!**_

_**KoyukiBetts: **Tristemente el último capítulo, pero bastante caliente no? Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tus reviews! Nos vemos en The Duff!_

_**Pam'CulLenMelLark:** Yo también quisiera un Peeta así! Ojalá disfrutes esta historia, este último es el más largo (y el más caliente). Te invito a leer mi otra historia, The Duff, no tan caliente, pero si muy divertida!_

_**Sakurakp89:** Que bueno que te gusten mis historias! Esta se terminó, pero a The Duff todavía le queda un buen tramo y ya estoy adaptando una nueva historia, pronto la subiré. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero que disfrutes el final de esta historia!_

_**THG THE BEST:** Muchisimas gracias a ti por leerla y por dejar tu review! Katniss y Peeta definitivamente están hechos el uno para el otro. Este es el último capítulo, espero que también te guste. The Duff es mi otra historia, para que la cheques! _

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
